


Cold Hands

by DestructiveEmily



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveEmily/pseuds/DestructiveEmily
Summary: Another short I posted on Deviantart that I just decided to post on here...





	

Tis the time of the year where winter creeps in deep into the other side of the world. As you walked home quietly listening to the winter wind hum through the trees. With the cold hands of winter slowly creeping around you into a tight bone chilling embrace. But the cold didn't bother you as much as when you first experienced this cold years ago. Now the embrace was full of happiness and awaiting memories. You stopped under your tree in front of your house feeling the cold hands fade away from you and watch with amazement as the wind blew in snow that tickled your face oh so gently. And there stood winter itself, so long had the days been since you have last seen winter and awaited patiently to see that gentle but yet sharp face. And you couldn't help but come back into the embrace. This only lasted for a few for which your family was waiting inside for your return. And slowly you went and held those cold hands and said till tomorrow we can go on the promised adventures. And so when you were in bed looking out your window you cold see the snow fall ever so heavily onto the ground with the promises of last year.


End file.
